Comprehending Reality
by WinterWolvez
Summary: Lorelai Caster was a fairly normal teenage girl. She got accepted into an esteemed academy, she was planning on joining the British Military as a Royal Marine, and she had plenty of friends. Then, reality hit her…hard. When Lorelai finds out her father was part of gruesome plot, she gets sucked into a sick game filled with murder, bombs, and seemingly impossible puzzles.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Lorelai Caster was a fairly normal teenage girl. She got accepted into an esteemed academy, she was planning on joining the British Military as a Royal Marine, and she had plenty of friends. Then, reality hit her…hard. When Lorelai finds out her father was part of gruesome plot, she gets sucked into a sick game filled with murder, bombs, and seemingly impossible puzzles. Now, she must help unravel a mystery and find out who is the man sending her weird texts saying,** _ **"Trust no one."**_ **?**

 **Rated T for violence**

 **Spoilers for Sherlock Seasons one Episode 3 and beyond (possibly)**

 **Chapter 1:**

" _Uggh! Where is that bloody book?!"_

I mentally scolded myself, tearing through my room in search of my notebook.

" _I will_ not _be late to school!"_

Today was semester finals, and I had forgotten a few things, so I tried to study. The only problem was, I couldn't find the notebook that had my important highlighted subjects.

"Aha! Got you!"

I shouted, a little _too_ excited, as I exited my room with my blue and purple notebook.

"Lorelai Elizabeth Caster! Are you still looking for your blasted supplies?!" 

I winced, hearing my mother shout from my parents' room.

"Not anymore Mum! I'll leave in two minutes!"

I replied, grabbing my satchel, iPhone, and Headphones.

"You'll leave in two seconds young lady!"

I rolled my eyes, heading to the front door.

"Goodbye!"

I yelled, barely hearing my mother's reply as I ran down Baker Street.

"Hey! Hey Lorelai! Wait up!"

I turned to see a boy, about a year older than me, with ruffled blond hair running towards me.

"Afternoon Johnathan."

I greeted my friend while continuing my walk, only backwards. School had let out five minutes ago, and I'd successfully passed my tests…at least I hope so. Johnathan must have seen the troubled look on my face, for he poked me in the shoulder saying,

"Oh come on Lori! You passed and everyone knows it."

I smirk at the compliment, and nodded my thanks to him. We talked about school, and how we were both ecstatic that we had spring break now and other things too. As we came to Johnathan's apartment, I gave him a quick hug, and told him I would see him on Saturday. I speed up to a jog, since I was only three blocks away from my apartment. I was almost there, until I bumped into someone. I fell to one knee, and began to pick up her groceries I had made her drop.

"I'm _so_ sorry, I was just in such a rush I didn't see you!"

I piled the bags in my hand as I climbed to my feet. I looked the old woman in the eye, recognizing her almost instantly.

"Oh! Mrs. Hudson! It's lovely to see you, it's been too long."

I said, smiling at my old babysitter. Mrs. Hudson had looked over me when my parents both had day jobs. It was easy for her to come over, considering she just lived across the street. She had offered to watch my younger brother, Matthew, but my mother said I was old enough to help out. Plus, my mom had quit her job when my dad got a better paying career.

"Oh, hello Lori. My my…you have grown, haven't you? How is school going?"

"Just fine! We finished exams earlier."

Then I looked down to see I was still holding most of her groceries.

"May I help you take these inside?"

"That would be very kind of you."

We walked down the street towards the apartments across from mine. As Mrs. Hudson unlocked a door with the label _221 B,_ I realized all the bags she had.

"Not to be rude Mrs. Hudson, but why do you have so many bags?"

"There not all for me, some of those go upstairs to two people who are renting the upper part of the flat."

She explained, opening the door and walking in.

"Well then, I'll take these up."

I stated, already walking up the flight of stairs.

"Thank you!"

I walked up the stairs to see a very…strange sight. There were two men, one with sandy colored hair was glaring at the other one who was lying on the couch, and looked like he was praying. The room itself was a mess, with papers and books all over the place. I saw the black and gray wallpaper with a yellow smiley face painted on. My eyes widened when I further inspected the face.

' _Are those…_ bullet _holes?!'_

"Uh…hello?"

I said, startling the man who was standing up.

"Sorry, but who are you?"

He asked, giving me a confused look. I regained my composer, and held my hand out for him to shake.

"Lorelai Caster, and you are?"

"John Watson."

He said, shaking my hand in greeting. I tilted my head to the side a little. I faintly remembered the name from somewhere, and then it hit me.

"You're the man with the blog, yes?"

I questioned, only to receive an annoyed moan from the man on the couch. I quizzically looked at him and asked,

"Does that make you Mr. Sherlock Holmes?"

"What do you think?"

He sarcastically asked me with a low, baritone voice. I pursed my lips slightly, a little taken back from his attitude.

"You'll have to excuse him,"

Dr. Watson said, giving me an apologetic look.

"He's, how did he put it, 'bored'."

I raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as I headed to the kitchen to put the groceries away. I was taken back at the sight of the equipment and chemicals all over the table.

"I would like to know, how did you get in here, and why are you here?"

I heard Dr. Watson ask.

"I'm helping Mrs. Hudson with the groceries, I ah- accidentally knocked her down."

I said, somewhat embarrassed when recalling that moment. I heard a small laugh from the doctor, and I turned to open the fridge.

"Wait! Don't –!"

Before I could comprehend what he had said, the door opened to reveal a disembodied head.

"Ah! What the? Why is there a head in here?!"

I exclaimed, my voice shrill with shock and horror.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't scream please."

I heard Sherlock say in a very calm manner. I looked back at the head. Then I slammed the door, for I could no longer take the sight of a chilled head. I put the groceries on a somewhat clear space on the counter.

"I think I will be going now."

I said, heading towards the door.

"Goodbye, and thank you for bringing the bags up."

Dr. Watson said. I gave him a brief smile before running down the stairs and out the green door.

I unlocked my own door, and stepped inside to the cold apartment.

"I'm home!"

I shouted, dropping my school bag by the doorway.

"Lori?"

I looked up the stairs to see Matthew giving me a worried look.

"Where were you?"

He asked, looking at me with stormy grey-blue eyes that matched my own.

I was just helping Mrs. Hudson with the groceries, love."

I said in a soft voice as I picked him up.

"Mama says were going out in three minutes."

He uttered, matching his tone to my quiet one.

I nodded and let him down.

"Let me change. Then, we can go outside then and wait for them then."

With that, I headed upstairs to change out of my school uniform. After changing into some jeans and a long sleeved shirt, I raced back down and grabbed my little brother's coat from the rack, then we headed out the door. We waited for about thirty seconds before I thought something was wrong. My mother was always out of the house in twenty seconds or less, regardless where we're going. I heard shouting upstairs and immediately recognized my dad's voice. He sounded like he was shouting over the phone.

"NO! I will not drag my daughter into this nonsense. I don't care how many threats you make!"

There was more shouting heard, but I was more concerned over what my dad said.

' _He wouldn't drag me into what? What, or who, is he trying to protect me from?'_

I pulled Matthew into a warm hug. Then, the bomb went off above us, and rubble rained on top of me…sending me into unconsciousness.

 **To be continued…**


	2. UPDATE PLEASE READ!

**Hey People! So I will admit this without shame! I have a hard time keeping up with these stories due to having school work and after school activities. So here is a story to combine all stories into one. My OC is designed after me, her best friend is designed after my best friend, etc. This story is about my OC who meets a boy (best friend OC) whose mother created a machine that can take them to any world.**

 **(I think you all know where I'm going with this XD )**

 **Anyways, here where you lovelies come in! Please review or PM me what world that you want them to travel to. It can be Anime, books, movies, or a TV show.**

 **Depending on what you chose will depend on how they will remain in that world, because, I have not seen all of the shows, movies, nor have I read all the books.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's a preview for the new story "Where to Next?"**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sandra's POV**

 _I figured this would have happened sooner or later, but I didn't think that visiting my dad would include my mother dying…_

My parents were recently divorced, although they keep a friend like relationship for my sake. I am currently living with my mother in Florence, Italy. It's nice, sometimes. I have plenty of cousins to talk to and I'm doing great in my school, International School of Florence.

I can't, however, stand the fact that my dad moved on so easily. I know my mom still loved him when he left. Six months after the breakup, he remarried. He even has a stepdaughter for Pete's sake! The reason the split up was because my dad was an American naval officer. My mom didn't want to leave Italy though. After moving here, they eventually got married and had me. Unfortunately, it only lasted till I was five.

After that, my parents agreed that my mom would keep me, but my dad could talk to me as much as we wanted. It was…cool, I guess? I didn't enjoy it as much as I let on. After a few months of no communication with my father, things turned for the worse. My mom became sick. Five months later, she was diagnosed with Stage II Lung Cancer. It wasn't noticeable at first. Mom worked in a restaurant that allowed smoking. She came home wheezing and coughing. When we ate dinner, I often found her not eating and when she did, she couldn't swallow it. After about three weeks of that, she started coughing up blood. I was only eight at the time, so I didn't understand much, but I knew what was happening was bad…

.

.

.

 **Enjoy it? Let me know. Also, don't forget about reviewing for which world Snaps and I should go to next.**

 **~ Sandra G.**


End file.
